In general, in the case of a person who does not move his or her joint for a long time due to fracturing his or her joint region or a joint surgery, the person's joint region becomes weak or stiff.
Since many elderly people having weakened muscular strength and weakened joint regions due to aging have difficulty walking, their walking decreases gradually, and accordingly, their joint regions become further weakened or stiffened.
As such, patients who have weakened muscular strength due to a fracture accident or aging need to continuously perform exercise capable of increasing unit muscle strength. Furthermore, as described above, patients having a joint stiffened due to a fracture accident and aging need to exercise in such a manner as to gradually extend the scope of the exercise, so that they can smoothly move their joints.
In particular, since the knee joint is the most important joint for walking, when unit muscular strength becomes weak and the joint becomes stiff, the unit muscular strength and joint should be recovered through rehabilitation exercise so that the patients can avoid difficulty in walking.
A general device for rehabilitating a knee is configured such that a joint exercise tool intended for enabling a user to move his or her knee joints is provided in a bed in which the user can lay so that the user can repeat motions of bending and straightening his or her knee joints in a state of lying in bed.
It is problematic in that such a knee rehabilitation device has a small size and is not portable because it is installed at the bed in which the user can lay.
Also, it is problematic in that the knee rehabilitation device needs a large space upon use and it is costly to manufacture.
Also, it is problematic in that the knee rehabilitation device is inconvenient to wear upon use and is difficult to provide a suitable amount of rehabilitation exercise because it is impossible to change its mounting position according to each user's height.
Also, it is problematic in that the knee rehabilitation device is not able to select suitable rehabilitation exercises for the user and has a low rehabilitation effect because a controlling method of the joint exercise tool of the knee rehabilitation device allows the user to simply perform a reciprocally uniform motion by only regularly adjusting a predetermined angle and speed regardless of the user's needs.
An Example of a conventional patent related with the present application includes Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2010-0115287 entitled ‘Rehabilitation Exercise Device for a Knee Joint’ (Oct. 27, 2010).